


Opening the Window of Opportunity

by debirlfan



Category: 2 Broke Girls
Genre: F/F, Post Season 2 Finale, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:22:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debirlfan/pseuds/debirlfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a near-death experience, Max learns things about herself - and Caroline</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opening the Window of Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Measured](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured/gifts).



> Written for the Second Rare Ship Swap as a gift for Measured. Enjoy!

"YouTube, you slay me," Max muttered, snickering as she watched the video of the cat leading the dog around by his leash for the third time.

 

She was propped on her elbows in the middle of Caroline's Murphy bed, laptop in front of her, watching what professed to be "the twenty five best cat videos on the web." She felt only marginally guilty that she wasn't working.

 

After her near electrocution, while she was hanging out of the storeroom window sniffing the enticing aroma of pizza coming from two doors down, Caroline had gone into the other room and called Han. In addition to paying the two of them for cleaning the storeroom, he not only agreed to allow them to use the window to open a walk-up bakery, but had even given Max a couple days off with pay to recuperate. Max still wasn't sure how Caroline had pulled that off, but was fairly certain she'd heard the words "lawsuit" and "dead waitress" coming from her semi-hysterical roommate.

 

Max was far from ready to admit it, but while the shock she'd received from the dangling wire had certainly stunned her, it had never entirely knocked her out. She'd been too dazed to respond, but she had a clear memory of Caroline's panic. Of the blond ripping her plastic coveralls open and prodding at her chest, attempting to do CPR. Of Caroline's lips touching hers. . .

 

Max liked boys. She was very certain of that. She had always considered herself straight, even if there had been the occasional bit of drunken experimentation over the years that might have suggested otherwise. Now, though, she couldn't forget the feel of Caroline's lips against hers. Soft, yet firm, as Caroline tried to breath life into her.

 

Max rolled over onto her back, fingering her nipples through the thin fabric of the pajamas she hadn't bothered to change out of. She imagined Caroline leaning over her, perfectly straight teeth grazing on one of those nipples. One knee between Max's legs, rubbing hard against her. The tingle that went through Max at that thought had nothing to do with electricity.

 

She heard the key rattle in the door, and quickly rolled over onto her stomach, feigning interest in the computer screen as the door opened.

 

Caroline entered, juggling her purse and keys in one hand, her other arm wrapped around a grocery bag. She pushed the door shut with her butt and had started to lower the bag before glancing toward the bed. Spotting Max, her look turned to one of alarm and she dropped the bag onto the end table. "Max, what are you doing in my bed? Are you all right? You look awfully flushed."

 

Max wasn't about to tell her why she was so flushed, much less about the sudden itch she felt at the sight of her roommate. "I'm fine. I wanted to watch cat videos, and there's no WiFi reception in my room." _Which wasn't really surprising, considering that they were "borrowing" the downstairs neighbor's connection._ (Hey, he was using "password" as his password. What did he expect?) "How was work? Did you miss me?"

 

Putting the perishables away, Caroline laughed. "We were slammed. Han tried waiting a few tables. He ended up dumping soup all over some hipster chick. Her boyfriend was pissed."

 

"I knew they'd miss me when I was gone." Max crawled out of the bed and padded her way into what served as their kitchen. "I made a batch of 'Back from the Dead' cupcakes." She took one from a plate and handed it to Caroline. "Try this."

 

Caroline eyed her. "You were supposed to be resting."

 

Max shrugged. "I was inspired. Anyhow, I flopped on your bed while I waited for them to cook."

 

Before biting into the treat, Caroline looked it over. "What's this?" She indicated the decoration on the top.

 

"Thin threads of fruit roll-up. Simulated wire. Seemed appropriate."

 

"Wow. This is good. Chocolate and strawberry?" Caroline asked, her tongue flicking out to lick icing from her lips.

 

Max felt that odd tingle begin again, and looked away. "Strawberry and raspberry swirl in the cupcake itself. It's suppose to represent lifeblood. Chocolate frosting because, well, chocolate is heaven. Not that I expect to end up there." _The concept wasn't nearly as creative as the spring break cupcake she had come up with, but hey, she'd been zapped by 120 volts the day before._

 

Caroline frowned and set the remainder of the cupcake down. "Don't joke, Max. Not about that. I thought you were dead."

 

Max found she was very uncomfortable with the serious turn that their conversation was taking. She tried to lighten it. "Good thing I wasn't. I don't think the Red Cross manual on CPR lists 'boobs too big' as a reason for not doing chest compressions."

 

Caroline turned sharply. "You remember that? But you were unconscious!"

 

"Uh. . ." Max realized she'd put her foot into it. She tried to salvage the situation. "I guess my memory is starting to come back."

 

"Then I guess you remember me putting my lips on yours." Caroline had become uncustomary quiet.

 

"Yeah. That and your cherry flavored lip gloss. Tasty. I should get myself some of that."

 

"You're not mad?"

 

"Mad?" Max was many things, but angry wasn't one of them. "Why would I be mad at you for trying to save my life?"

 

"You don't usually like anyone invading your space." Caroline raised the hand that she had held the cupcake with and took her index finger into her mouth. She slowly sucked a wayward trace of frosting from it. "From what I've seen, you like to be the one doing the invading."

 

_Well I'll be damned._ Max knew that Caroline was extending an invitation. The only question that remained was whether or not she should answer it.

 

Max studied her roommate for a moment. She waited patiently, if a bit anxiously, for an answer. Decision made, Max hiked an eyebrow. "You know, you look like you're having trouble breathing. Maybe I'd better-"

 

Whatever else she was going to say was lost in a tangle of lips.


End file.
